


Beautiful Possibilties

by Bom_Bidi_Bom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bom_Bidi_Bom/pseuds/Bom_Bidi_Bom
Summary: He has never known love like this before. He does not know what to do with it, does not know how to do right by this person who now depends on them for everything.Alec's midnight musing about his newfound fatherhood and Magnus, being a good boyfriend, listens and comforts.





	Beautiful Possibilties

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have recently fell in love with the absolute perfection that is #Malec and gorged myself with Alec and Magnus fanfiction after completing the show. I have accepted my fate that everything I now do and see will make me think of them. This is my first fic so please be kind. I haven't read the books so it's basically show Malec with an incorporation of what I gleaned from Wiki in regards to the books.

It’s been a little over a month since they’ve officially adopted baby Max, as Alec had taken to calling him in his head. Alec is sitting in the nursery with Max resting in the crook of his arm. The room is softly lit and decorated in a mixture of blues and stars. The first night Max stayed with them Magnus had taken to painstakingly decorating a room that according to him had to be “just perfect.” Alec would have disagreed, citing that Max would not know the difference at this point but Magnus had looked so wonderfully happy in that moment that Alec hadn’t the heart to dispel his spirit. 

Since then Magnus had taken to frequently altering the décor of the room, insisting it needed to match Max’s mood at the time.

Thinking about it now, Alec knows that’s how Magnus expresses himself. At first glance one sees the bright colours he chooses to wear, the extraordinary jewellery that adorns his body, the make-up that lines his eyes and assumes it is the work of an eccentric warlock, looking to quell the boredom of his immortality. That’s not what Alec saw. 

When he looked at Magnus; that is really looked at the man, he was overwhelmed. He felt as if Magnus was sharing a part of himself with Alec and he knows every object and craft his warlock put into this room was his way of showing his love. Alec recognises this display because Magnus shows his love for Alec in the same way, through his creativity, through his tenderness and through his expression of himself. 

He is pulled out of his musings by Max, who raises his tiny fist over his head and snuggles his face into the soft cotton that covers Alec’s chest before settling once again. 

Alec thought he knew what love was. He felt it with Magnus; feels it every day. It vibrates through his blood, encompassing every part of him. It allows him to experience emotions in a way he never did before; good emotions like happiness and tranquillity. He also experiences jealously and anger and sadness, on his bad days but he can live through the bad emotions, because Magnus is there at the end of the day and him alone makes the bad disperse. 

Alec loves Magnus and knows he will always love him; always have his love, he doesn’t doubt that. He just never expected to love anything the way he loves Magnus. Yet this baby surprises Alec. In such a small space of time he has become attached. This little person has somehow infiltrated every part of him without even trying and it scares him. 

He has never known love like this before. He does not know what to do with it, does not know how to do right by this person who now depends on them for everything. 

It terrifies Alec in a way he has never been terrified before. With Magnus, as much as he worries, he consoles himself with the fact that Magnus is a powerful warlock. If need be he can protect himself when Alec is not able to be there. But this warlock; this dark haired, blue eyed piece of Alec’s heart cannot. He may be a warlock like Magnus but warlock or not he still has all the vulnerabilities of a baby. It’s now Alec’s responsibility as well as Magnus, to protect this baby and he knows without a doubt he and Magnus will do literally anything to ensure Max’s safety. 

He knows he should go back to bed now; he has been sitting in the same spot for over an hour. Magnus, bleary eyed and shirtless woke at the sound of Max’s wails, alerting both his new parents to his hunger. Alec had just carded through his already mussed hair and with a whispered kiss muttered, “go back to sleep, I got him.” 

It’s the irrational fear that the Clave will burst in at any moment and take Max away and Alec will be helpless to stop it that prevents him from putting his baby down. He knows his fear is irrational, mostly, since Max is now theirs, his and Magnus’, legally, and that thought stops him. It chases away the fear with a different feeling, one of wonder. 

He and Magnus are parents. Max is theirs. Max may be too small to understand but he has made them a family in a way neither Alec nor Magnus could have given to the other alone. 

That’s how Magnus finds him, smiling at their sleeping baby. The warlock lethargically falls in the space next to Alec on the plush grey double rocking loveseat. Tiredly, he rests his head on Alec’s shoulder and gives Max a soft look. 

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, watching Max and basking in the moment. “Was it difficult to get him to fall asleep again?” Magnus questioned; his voice a low murmur, so as to not startle Max. 

Alec looked sheepish for a moment, before answering, “not really. I was just watching him for a little while.” His voice sounded scratchy from disuse and he felt mildly irritated by it in comparison to Magnus’ which sounded like a caress, soft and melodic.

The warlock fixed him with a teasing look, “and that is not creepy at all,” and mumbled sarcastically. 

The Nephilim didn’t react to his teasing so Magnus prodded, “darling, what’s wrong?” Alec didn’t need to look at his lover to hear the concern in his voice. He wanted to share his concerns with Magnus, he just didn’t know how to vocalise it. 

It wasn’t that anything was truly bothering him. The arrival of Max opened Alec up to thoughts he never really focused on before. He got up from the position he was sitting in and walked the few steps needed to place Max in his cot. The baby barely reacted to Alec’s gentle stroke of his forehead, still soundly asleep and completely unaware of the turmoil of one of his father’s. 

The sound of Alec’s sigh and padded footsteps was the only noise in the room as he walked back to Magnus. In the time he took to seat himself next to Magnus the warlock had already arranged himself on the couch with both legs tucked underneath himself. He angled himself toward Alec and waited. 

Alec was always amazed at how patient Magnus was toward him. He never forced him to talk when he wasn’t ready. He was simply there, a steady presence, letting Alec know, without words that he could count on him. 

After a few minutes of lapsed silence, Alec tried to articulate his thoughts, “I keep thinking about what would have happened if Max hadn’t been left at the Institute.” 

“Not like- like that I don’t’ want him to be here with us or anything,” he hastened to correct himself at the quiet look of confusion from Magnus. 

“Just what would have happened if he was left at another Institute or a place where he may have not been treated kindly because of what he is” Alec continued. A look of understanding coloured Magnus’ features, all too aware of the common bigotry and dislike Shadowhunters had for his kind. 

Magnus did not respond to Alec’s words knowing he needed to give his lover a few moments to sort through his thoughts. The nephilim played with the thread at the end of the rich blue cushion that was lying between them. 

At the open and imploring look of his partner, “I keep thinking about you, of when you were a kid, after your mother…” Alec mumbled knowing Magnus knew what he was referring to. Knew Magnus was now thinking about that time, the dark days of finding his mother after she had killed herself and having to hear his stepfather’s cruel words, blaming him. 

“I can’t handle the thought that at some point you believed him. Or that you might have felt ashamed of your power, might have thought yourself demonic,” Alec’s voice broke towards the end. 

“I- I look at Max and wonder if we hadn’t got him, would he grow up feeling the same way? Thinking himself not worthy? Believing he is a horrible person for something he can’t control, something he was born with?” Alec’s voice had taken on a frantic tone at this point, eyes burning from the pictures his words were creating in his head. 

Magnus, sensing his partner’s fear was making him hysterical, grabbed both of his hands in his and shushed him, “oh my darling, just breathe. It’s okay.” Magnus raised one of his hands to Alec’s cheek, “you really never cease to amaze me.” Alec could see the adoration in Magnus’s eyes though he couldn’t understand the reason for it. 

Magnus is looking at him with a sweet expression, his thumb making back and forth motions along his cheekbone and Alec can’t understand his reaction. “you truly are the kindest and purest soul I have ever met.” 

He pulls Alec closer onto the couch, his knees resting flush against the top of Alec’s thighs. Alec’s face is aligned towards him, his hands now resting in Magnus’ lap. “You don’t have to worry about me sweetheart, not about this. It’s amazing that you care but I am okay,” Alec can sense the sincerity in his voice. With a sigh, he closes his eyes and brings his forehead against Magnus’, “I can’t help it. Especially now with Max-” Alec’s voice slows and his eyes dart in the direction of the baby’s cot. 

“I know you worry, but Max has something I didn’t have; something we both didn’t have,” Magnus promised. Alec knows what he is referring to, remembers his own dark days where his worry about being different consumed him, where he too questioned his worthiness. 

“We’ll do better by Max. Maybe we won’t be able to protect him from the harshness of our world but we’ll make sure he never has to question his worth to us. ” Magnus continued speaking, his voice nothing more than a whisper but carried a strong conviction. “Sometimes that’s all one needs; to know, wholeheartedly, that they are loved for who they are.” 

Magnus bumped his nose against Alec’s playfully, “you did that for me you know.”

“Did what?” Alec asked in curiosity. 

“I’ve had many lovers before but you’re the only one who wanted to marry me, to raise a child with me. You make me feel worthy every day. Love is not a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you,” Magnus declared, his features open and vulnerable and Alec flushes. He flushes, not because he is shying away from these feelings but because he is shocked that he could invoke such strong emotions in someone; especially someone like Magnus, who has lived for hundreds of years and experienced hundreds of different lives. 

It takes Alec a while to figure out how to respond, “you’re the only person I want to marry, the only person I want to raise a child with. You’re right, Max will be okay. He’ll always have us.” The both turn their heads towards the cot, looking at their sleeping baby with awe and appreciation. 

Alec knows there will always be a part of him that worries about his baby warlock and wonders whether that’s just a side effect of being a parent; to always worry about your child. The thought of not being alone; of having to do this with Magnus brings him the much needed comfort he sought.  
Alec murmurs, “let’s go to back to bed. I think I’m going to need all the energy I can get, since I have two warlocks to manage now.” Magnus fixed him with an affronted look and a hushed laugh in response but neither of them moved from their spot. They ended up falling asleep like that, Magnus resting his head on Alec’s chest, both silent and content in their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? if you liked it leave a comment or kudos. If you didn't, please don't be mean.


End file.
